


Draco Malfoy does the WAP

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I'm Sorry, M/M, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), i wanna see draco twerk, i'm just so bored, pop that booty malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: Draco has a tiktok account. Don't be surprised, that's what quarantine does to you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Fluffy! series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Draco Malfoy does the WAP

It's a crisp Friday afternoon, Ron and Hermione decided to stay and hang out with them after they dropped the kids at King's Cross. McGonagall has deemed it safe now for children to be back at Hogwarts after the team of Unspeakables and Healers from different countries all over the world finally found a cure for the deadly virus. They haven't decided yet if they want to share it with Muggles. After all, Muggles pressed their ancestors to death back in the 1600s.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione are sitting on the floor; talking and eating; The Great British Bake Off is currently playing on the TV. They bought two boxes of pizza, curly fries, kebab, garlic mushrooms, and onion rings for early dinner. This is the first time they get to hang out again after being locked up inside their house for three months. However, the cushion seat beside Harry remains empty as Draco locked himself up in the bathroom forty minutes ago and hasn't come out since then. Harry silently wonders if his husband has diarrhoea again.

Harry and Ron are discussing the new product George and he invented and how it will be helpful to the Auror corps when Draco finally comes out of the bathroom to join them, but he doesn't seat beside Harry. He goes straight to the TV, much to Hermione's annoyance, and put something there. Hermione is about to yell at him to move out of the way when the Bluetooth speaker turns on and plays music with explicit content. Harry vaguely remembers the instrumental version of it playing on the radio the other day.

_"Now from the top, make it drop, that's some wet-ass pussy. Now get a bucket and a mop, that's some wet-ass pussy~"_

Harry's jaw drops on the floor, Ron chokes on his mouthful of kebab, Hermione spits out her red wine when Draco starts dancing; kicking high in the air, dropping to the floor, arching his back, lying down, popping his arse, spreading his legs wide open, and _oh god_ , popping his delicious arse like _that_.

The music stops and Draco stops dancing. He just lie there on the floor, panting. Harry wants to ask him if he's okay, if he dislocates his spine, if he breaks any of his bones, but Draco will surely murder him in cold blood. He takes a deep breath, gets up from the floor and grabs the phone he put in front of the TV. The three of them are still staring at him with bulging eyes and open mouths. Harry swallows his saliva and cautiously grabs the throw pillow from the couch to cover his bulging half-hard cock. His movements doesn't go unnoticed, though. Draco raises an eyebrow, looks down on his sweatpants, and smirks seductively. Harry attempts to glare at his husband but his cock gives a very interested twitch. He wonders if their friends are going to leave now or if he's going to suffer until midnight.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asks, wide-eyed.

"I'm gonna post it on TikTok," Draco answers casually, swiping on his phone.

"What?" Harry asks weakly.

"You have a TikTok account?" Hermione asks, shock and disbelief evident in her voice.

"Why, yes, Granger. I'm a cool forty years old, unlike you three."

"HA! That's not true!" Ron exclaims, standing up. "I'm cooler than you!"

Draco raises one elegant brow and scrutinises Ron for a moment. Ron stands up straight and raises his chin defiantly. Draco smirks slowly, his eyes shining malevolently in a way that reminds Harry of their Hogwarts years. He has a feeling that Ron will regret whatever he just said.

"Prove it, then. Do the WAP. I'll record and post it on TikTok."


End file.
